Mockingbird Don't Sing
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: Dark AU. In Smurf Village, young Clumsy Smurf gains national media attention for having suffered through one of the most extreme cases of child abuse ever discovered. After being locked in a basement for 160 years, Clumsy is unable to speak properly in the outside world. With the attention Clumsy has, researchers and social workers from all over offer to help him, or so they say...


**Chapter 1: Meet The Wild Child**

In Smurf Village Smurfs were going about their own business whether it was laughing and hanging out with their friends or just doing what they please. Completely unaware that inside, or should I say underneath, Papa Smurf's house something horrifying was happening.

In fact it had been happening for 16 years, and someone was waiting for it to stop.

Papa Smurf was 546 years old man with a white beard, red pants and a red hat. To all the other Smurfs he wasn't only their leader but their fathers. Yet Papa carried a dark secret that only his eldest sons Gusty, Hefty and Grouchy knew of.

Gusty was the eldest of the Smurfs and was next in line after Papa.

He was a 325 year old Scottish Smurf with a dark blue kilt and ginger/brown sideburns. After Gusty it was Hefty. Hefty 296 years old and was by far the strongest Smurf in the village with a heart tattooed on his right shoulder.

As you can guess by Grouchy Smurf's name, he was the grouchiest Smurf in the whole village and was 281 years old.

Finally, the last person in this house was Papa's youngest Smurf named Clumsy, who was 169 years old going on 170. From the day he was brought into the village Clumsy had a small mental handicap which caused him to knock things over frequently.

Papa didn't see anything wrong with it at first.

That is until at the age of 10 little baby Clumsy knocked some things over in the nursery and caused a fire. If it hadn't be for Gusty and Hefty the little smurflings would have been burnt to a crisp.

No one but Papa, Gusty, Hefty and Grouchy knew of Clumsy's existence as they were the only ones old enough to remember him.

When Grandpa asked where Clumsy was Papa said that he had died in the fire. From the age of 10 Papa believed that Clumsy was too dangerous to be around the other Smurfs so he locked his youngest son in the soundproof basement of his house/lab.

He tied Clumsy's hands and feet to a chair during the day.

At night Clumsy would be tied to his small bed that had chicken wire nail on top. Yet as of late, Papa's patience seemed to be wearing very thin because every night when he went to feed Clumsy he took his anger out on the poor little Smurf.

Papa had ordered his eldest sons never to talk to Clumsy again.

So with little contact, aside from Papa coming in to feed him, Clumsy Smurf never learned to speak or walk...

* * *

It was late at night and everyone had just finished dinner and had gone to bed.

Back in his house Papa was heading down into the basement with a bowl of mushed up smurfberries in his hand as he went down the hall to his youngest son's 'bed room'.

When he entered he saw Clumsy tied to the chair holding a small rock in his hand.

Ever since he was a baby he loved to play with rocks. Papa smacked the small rock out of Clumsy's hand and started forcing the mushy food down the youngest Smurf's mouth.

"Swallow it." He growled as Clumsy struggled to down the soggy food.

"SWALLOW!" Papa shouted as he forced another spoonful into Clumsy's throat. Yet this time Clumsy nearly choked on the food and coughed it up on Papa's red pants and white beard.

Papa snapped.

He dunked his hand in the food and started to rub it against the Smurf's face. "BET YOUR HAPPY NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SMURF!" He yelled as he smacked Clumsy across the face over and over again...

* * *

Soon things had quieted down a bit at Papa's house.

Clumsy was now tied to the bed with his face red, sore and still covered in mushed up smurfberries. Papa was in his lab finishing up some experiments when he heard his door open and slam shut.

He didn't need to be as smart as Brainy to know who it was.

"Papa, ya promised me." Gusty said calmly but his eyes told a completely different story. Papa didn't even pay any attention to him and continued to work on his experiments.

"Ya promised me that if he lived passed the age of 150 then we could get 'im some help." He said.

Papa once again didn't say a thing as Gusty glared at his back...

* * *

The next morning Papa had left the village early to visit a sick friend and had told Gusty he was in charge. But Gusty had other plans. After telling Handy that he was in charge until him and Hefty came back he went to wake up Grouchy and Hefty.

Grouchy was staying over at Hefty's house because two day before Grouchy's roof caved in.

Thankfully he wasn't home when it happened. When he went into the bedroom he saw Hefty in his bed and Grouchy sleeping on the floor. "Come on lads, wake up." He said as he shook them awake.

"I hate mornings." Grouchy groaned as he woke.

"Gusty? What's going on?" Hefty yawned. "No time to explained. Just keep quiet and follow me." He said and dragged them towards Papa's house...

* * *

The three Smurfs worked hard to brake the lock to the basement and ran downstairs.

Gusty had a plan to save Clumsy. His plan was to free Clumsy and him and Hefty would take him to Grandpa's house in the forest while Grouchy stayed and attempted to throw Papa off their trail.

As they lifted the chicken wire off the crib Clumsy just watched them with tired eyes.

"He's going to kill me know you!? I'm as good as dead!" Grouchy shouted as Heft broke the handcuffs of Clumsy's wrist and ankle. "Ya just have to tell 'im that ya don't know where we're at! Ya woke this mornin' and we were gone!" Gusty exclaimed as his brothers carefully lifted Clumsy out of the crib.

After they got him out the basement they washed Clumsy's face and giving him some clean clothes, albeit a little to big for him.

They then took Puppy and ran into the forest on the dog's back. Gusty stirred while Hefty made sure Clumsy didn't fall off the dog's back. Occasionally Gusty would look behind him and see how Clumsy was doing.

The little Smurf was clinging to Hefty for dear life and his eyes darted around wildly...

* * *

It took nearly an hour but they finally made it to Grandpa's house. As Hefty was helping Clumsy down Gusty bolted towards the door and started banging on it like a madman.

"GRANDPA! IT'S ME GUSTY! PLEASE OPEN UP!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Grandpa quickly opened up and before he had a chance to asked what was wrong Gusty pushed passed him with Hefty and Clumsy following. "Gusty?! What's wrong with you?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Grandpa shouted.

"I know Grandpa, but this is serious!" Gusty replied.

That's when he noticed Clumsy trembling in Hefty's arms. That was also the time when Gusty finally got to really look at his youngest brother. He was notably smaller than him and Hefty and was painfully thin.

He was also a lot paler than them and had dark circles around his eyes.

"W-Who is that Smurf?" Grandpa asked. "It's Clumsy." Hefty replied. After explaining everything to Grandpa the elderly Smurf went to inform the council and the rangers...


End file.
